


Underwater

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: It should be illegal, the way Jongdae looks right now as he cleans Baekhyun’s Audi. He’s got the tiniest denim shorts on, cut into a little thong so they disappear into his thick cheeks. His white crop top has turned see-through after Jongdae accidentally poured water down his front, all for Baekhyun’s viewing pleasure. Baekhyun won’t question how Jongdae stayed dry all day and is soaking wet now, when only Baekhyun’s around.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 216





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This idea ate me alive when I saw this phenomenal art from @itscaliandra. I can't thank Cali enough for letting me use her art as inspiration. The link can be found below so you can see what sparked the idea. It's the drawing on the top line, in the middle. I went to heaven when I saw it and it set me off wanting to write Jongdae in short shorts. (It's an explicit drawing, please keep this in mind if you're going to click on the link)
> 
> As always, thanks goes to my wonderful wife, Loli, for helping me run with these boys under both arms. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! x x x

(click [here](https://twitter.com/itscaliandra/status/1294737743575212033) to see the amazing art!)

Baekhyun has been doing this dance with Jongdae for weeks. 

Jongdae is this cute omega that works at the local car wash on “Thot Thursdays”, where the hottest alphas, betas and omegas wear the sexiest of clothes and clean the customers' cars. It’s in an underground garage, away from the judging eyes of anyone that’s not into this kind of thing.

Today, Baekhyun came a little later, so he could have Jongdae all to himself while no one else is around. 

It should be illegal, the way Jongdae looks right now as he cleans Baekhyun’s Audi. He’s got the tiniest denim shorts on, cut into a little thong so they disappear into his thick cheeks. His white crop top has turned see-through after Jongdae  _ accidentally _ poured water down his front, all for Baekhyun’s viewing pleasure. Baekhyun won’t question how Jongdae stayed dry  _ all day _ and is soaking wet now, when only Baekhyun’s around. 

Anyone can tell that Jongdae loves his job, loves putting on a show. That’s made blatantly obvious by the way he slut drops to clean over the cars’ wheel trims and how he gets back up, sticking his ass out so Baekhyun gets a little look at what’s underneath the shorts. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun mumbles under his breath at the picture Jongdae’s ass makes. He can see the wetness gathering around Jongdae’s hole, can see that Jongdae is certainly loving this just as much as Baekhyun is. 

Jongdae’s nipples are visible through his wet crop top, standing proudly and enticing Baekhyun to  _ bite.  _ Usually, Baekhyun can keep his cool, watch Jongdae appreciatively without potentially overstepping boundaries. But today is different, Jongdae is doing his best to entice Baekhyun, he’s sure of it. 

Looking back at Baekhyun with playful eyes, Jongdae purrs, “You know,  _ alpha _ , I’d love it if you’d let me have a ride one time … you know, a ride in your car, of course.” 

Baekhyun growls when Jongdae drops to the floor again, going face down, ass up so that he can see under the car. For Baekhyun, he can see  _ everything  _ of Jongdae’s. 

It’s so fucking lewd, how the thong of the denim shorts isn’t thick enough to cover Jongdae’s slick wet hole. Baekhyun can see it peaking through, tempting him to surge forward and shove his fingers, his tongue, his cock,  _ anything _ into it. 

“Like what you see?” Jongdae croons, pushing his ass further back to spread his hole even more. 

Of course Baekhyun does, he’s been hard in his pants since the start, aroused pheromones pouring off him, tangible and wet like Jongdae’s whole body. 

“Yes.  _ Yes,  _ I fucking love it. Dae, you’re so fucking hot,” Baekhyun growls, on the precipice of pouncing forward but still trying to hold back, trying to be a good guy. 

This has been weeks, weeks of teasing and Jongdae flaunting his hot little ass around. Baekhyun has never wanted to fuck someone so much, claim them and cover them in his cum. 

Jongdae stands up, and then leans over the hood of the car, the perfect position for Baekhyun to mount him in. He looks back again and has the gall to  _ wink _ at Baekhyun, grinding his little cock against the Audi. 

That’s all it takes for Baekhyun to lose that last grip on control. He’s straight there, pressing his clothed dick against Jongdae’s ass, hands going to Jongdae’s tiny waist so he can grind up against it. “Is this what you want, hmm? You want to have an alpha fuck you right here, where anyone could come by and see?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t know what he expected Jongdae’s response to be to that, but it’s certainly not a laugh. A cocky, confident laugh, like Jongdae is cruelly, deliciously mocking Baekhyun. 

“It’s what I’ve wanted for weeks, I’ve shown you my ass so many times, shown you how wet I am for you. What? Aren’t you alpha enough to make me submit for you?” Jongdae provokes, rubbing his ass up and down Baekhyun’s crotch. 

It hits Baekhyun where it’s meant to, enraging him and engaging that need to dominate. He can’t hold back any more, he lets his thumb dip through Jongdae’s thick cheeks, searching for Jongdae’s hole. He finds it easy with the wetness pouring out of it and shoves his thumb in hard, only putting it in there to put pressure on Jongdae’s rim, to try to have him begging to be fucked. 

“You’ve got a pretty mouth, Dae-ya. You need to be shown when to keep it shut though, don’t you, cutie?” Baekhyun ghosts his free hand up Jongdae’s spine then wraps it around Jongdae’s neck, wrenching him back. In this position, Jongdae’s back against Baekhyun’s chest, Baekhyun’s nose is so close to Jongdae’s pheromone gland, the scent is so thick, laced with so much arousal that it turns Baekhyun on even more. 

Jongdae splutters at the powerful dominance, the hand around his throat. Still, he clearly finds it in him to run his mouth some more when he retorts, “Oh? I guess I’ll have to go and find an alpha good enough to show me how to behave.” 

God, Jongdae is so fucking hot. Baekhyun’s been circling his thumb around Jongdae’s hole but it’s clearly not enough pleasure to show him who’s in control here. Baekhyun uses the hold on his throat to twist Jongdae’s face to the side, kissing him filthy while he plunges two of his fingers into Jongdae’s hole. 

Baekhyun fucks his fingers into Jongdae’s body frantically, pace matched by his tongue as he invades Jongdae’s mouth. He’s wanted to do this for so long, feel all of Jongdae’s wet spots, everywhere. Crooking his fingers down, Baekhyun preens when he’s sure he’s found Jongdae’s prostate already as Jongdae moans, body trying to jerk out of Baekhyun’s hold. 

“There?” Baekhyun croons. “Is this the spot that I have to press to get you to submit for me, omega?” 

Jongdae’s moaning, the way he rides back into Baekhyun’s fingers, it’s complete confirmation that Baekhyun has found it, so he stills his hand, just using his fingers to massage over Jongdae’s prostate. 

“Fuck,  _ hyung!” _ Jongdae whines, body already succumbing to the pleasure. 

“I didn’t even give you permission to call me that, you’re such a naughty boy.” Baekhyun uses that moment to push Jongdae forward, making him lay back down over the wet hood. Jongdae looks obscene with the thong of shorts pushed to the side a little, the material is soaked through, sopping wet with Jongdae’s slick. God, Baekhyun can’t believe what he’s seeing. 

“Which would you prefer? Hyung or alpha?” Jongdae says in an all too controlled, cocky tone. It makes Baekhyun seethe, he wants to force Jongdae’s submission even more. 

Baekhyun drags his fingers out of Jongdae’s ass, making sure they scratch on his rim. He revels in the way Jongdae whimpers at the loss. With ease, Baekhyun flips Jongdae around, sitting him on the hood of the car and spreading his legs up and out in one swift move. “Call me alpha, baby. You’ll be screaming it later.”

Before Jongdae can come back with a snarky retort, Baekhyun dips down, mouthing at Jongdae’s erection through the denim shorts.

“Your cock’s tiny and cute,” Baekhyun breathes against Jongdae’s crotch, “is it even hard? I guess I don’t even need to play with it, just need to play with your ass, right?” 

No one has ever gone toe to toe with Baekhyun like this before. Because when Jongdae dips his hand up the leg of his shorts and pulls out his cock, he’s doing it while down smirking at Baekhyun defiantly. “You talk so big for someone who hasn’t made me cum yet.” 

Jongdae is languidly stroking his small length. It looks so hot how it's poking out of the leg of Jongdae’s short shorts, somehow looks even lewder that Baekhyun can see all of Jongdae while he’s still fully clothed. 

“Well?” Jongdae prompts, looking like the devilish vixen he clearly is, staring Baekhyun down impatiently. 

Batting Jongdae’s hand out of the way, Baekhyun licks a fat stripe from Jongdae’s balls, up to the top of his sensitive cockhead. Expertly, Baekhyun swallows Jongdae down, not struggling at all seeing as Jongdae’s cock is so small. 

Jongdae moans, hands fisting straight into Baekhyun’s hair. It feels like a small triumph, how easily Jongdae has folded and is thrusting up into Baekhyun’s mouth, trying to chase his high. 

With how cheeky Jongdae has been, Baekhyun isn’t going to give it to him that easily. He sinks down on Jongdae’s dick one more time, looking up and catching eye contact with Jongdae’s teary eyes. Then, Baekhyun pulls off with a slick pop, pleased that there’s a filthy string of saliva connecting his lips to Jongdae’s cock. 

“Why?!” Jongdae whines, thighs flexing against the hood of the car. He must have been closer than Baekhyun had thought.

Baekhyun gets to his feet, nasty smirk on his swollen red lips. “Because, you cute little omega, I’m the one in control here.” 

It’s easy, getting Jongdae moaning and whimpering again. Baekhyun decides to torture Jongdae’s nipples while he fingers Jongdae roughly. 

Jongdae squirms, trying to writhe away but he can’t, he’s pinned between Baekhyun’s mouth and fingers. 

“S-sensitive!” Jongdae whines. 

That only pushes Baekhyun to go harder. He bites down on Jongdae’s nub, fangs almost piercing the flesh. His fingers pick up their speed when he feels more slick pouring onto his hand, the tell tale sign that an omega is about to squirt. 

Baekhyun latches off of Jongdae’s nipple to straighten up, to press his forehead to Jongdae’s so they’re looking straight into each other’s eyes. 

Jongdae’s eyes are filled with tears as he looks up at Baekhyun. His mouth’s slack, tongue lolling out as he loses control over his body. The sound of Jongdae’s moans and his wet hole reverberates around the empty car park. 

Nothing could compare to how hot Jongdae looks right now. Baekhyun is fingering him frantically, fucking his fingers into Jongdae’s prostate at a brutal pace. It has Jongdae bouncing around with the force, little cock slapping against his shorts. Still, Jongdae doesn’t break eye contact. 

“You complained I hadn’t made you cum yet, omega. So what are you waiting for?” Baekhyun leers. “Cum for me.” 

As Baekhyun says it, he drags his fingers out of Jongdae’s ass. It’s enough to make Jongdae’s slick squirt all over him with the force of Jongdae’s climax. 

“Alpha!” Jongdae screams, body convulsing as his cock and ass orgasm simultaneously. Jongdae’s abs and neck get covered in his own cum while Baekhyun’s suit gets covered in Jongdae’s slick.

“I told you, you’d be screaming for me,” Baekhyun croons. He shoves four of his fingers back into Jongdae’s pulsating hole, just to hear Jongdae scream one more time. 

Baekhyun captures Jongdae’s lips with his own to cut off Jongdae’s moaning. They kiss filthily, all lips and teeth. It makes Baekhyun feel powerful, being able to give someone else so much pleasure. 

“I’m gonna fuck you from behind, Dae-ya,” Baekhyun whispers headily into Jongdae’s ear. “I wanna see what your ass can do.” 

That’s how Jongdae ends up back over the hood of the Audi, ass slapping against Baekhyun’s hips while he fucks him with fervour. 

With his hands on Jongdae’s tiny waist, Baekhyun pulls Jongdae back onto his cock with every thrust. It’s so hot, watching his dick getting swallowed down by Jongdae’s thick cheeks, his tight hole. 

“Fuck, Dae,” Baekhyun moans, loud and unabashed. He’s close to cumming already, can feel his knot swelling, can see it slamming against Jongdae’s hole and threatening to slip in. 

“Please,” Jongdae whimpers in the hottest, fucked out voice ever, “please let me cum, alpha.  _ Please _ knot me.”

It has Baekhyun tugging Jongdae up off the hood, so he can snake a hand round and jerk Jongdae off in time with his thrusts. As for the knotting, Baekhyun has a different idea. 

In this position, Baekhyun barely has to pull out. He keeps his cock deep in Jongdae’s hole, grinding in and nailing Jongdae’s prostate. Jongdae has to be the tightest, the wettest Baekhyun has ever had the pleasure of fucking. He’s pretty sure he could stay here all night, pounding Jongdae into the hood of the car until Jongdae’s stomach distends with all the cum Baekhyun has dumped in him. 

When Jongdae moans that he’s cumming, Baekhyun pulls out, so he can watch Jongdae’s ass milking nothing, can see it pulsate in front of him. 

Jongdae squirts again, all over Baekhyun’s legs and cums pathetically on the hood of the car. 

As Jongdae sobs about the loss of cock in his ass, the loss of a knot at his hole, Baekhyun spins him round and pushes him to the floor. 

Baekhyun wraps one hand around his knot, trying to milk it while he jerks his cock over Jongdae’s face. “Open wide,” Baekhyun croons. 

Jongdae follows the order easily, looking blissed out and unfocused. He looks so hot, wet all over and panting for Baekhyun’s load. 

“Want your cum, alpha,” Jongdae whimpers around his tongue. 

Baekhyun looks over Jongdae’s body, sees his soft little cock peaking out of his ruined shorts and it’s enough to have him climaxing. 

His knot pops and he sprays cum all over Jongdae, dumping his load in Jongdae’s mouth, on his face, down his wet chest and into his soaked lap. Baekhyun has never cum so hard, his legs shake, threatening to give under him as pleasure courses through his body. 

Jongdae moans, drinking down as much as he can. 

It’s a sight that Baekhyun will remember forever, completely enamoured by Jongdae sopping wet, all for him. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun groans, euphoric from the feeling of claiming Jongdae all over, emptying his balls on Jongdae’s body. 

Baekhyun slumps down, ready to kiss Jongdae all over and lap up all his cum to dump into Jongdae’s mouth. 

—

They can’t exactly clean up, neither of them having a spare pair of clothes or anything. So, Baekhyun helps Jongdae up and puts him in the passenger seat of his car. 

He cleans the cum off the hood as well as he can and gets in with Jongdae. He’ll have to have the interior cleaned now. 

“Why didn’t you knot me?!” Jongdae whines, looking so cute and fucked out, Baekhyun wants to go for round two. 

“Shouldn’t have been such a brat in the beginning, should you,  _ omega?” _ Baekhyun leans over and kisses Jongdae again, overpowering him and pushing him right back into the leather seats. 

“Besides, I had to hold something back so you’d be eager to go for another  _ ride.”  _


End file.
